Los Santos Rock Radio
Los Santos Rock Radio — радиостанция в Grand Theft Auto V, играющая классический рок и поп-рок. Ведущий: Кенни Логгинс. Трек-лист *Billy Squier — Lonely Is the Night (1981) *Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band — Hollywood Nights (1978) *Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band — Night Moves (1976) *Chicago — If You Leave Me Now (1976) *Def Leppard — Photograph (1983) *Don Johnson — Heartbeat (1986) *Elton John — Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting (1973) *Foreigner — Dirty White Boy (1979) *Gerry Rafferty — Baker Street (1978) *The Greg Kihn Band — The Breakup Song (They Don't Write 'Em) (1981) *Julian Lennon — Too Late for Goodbyes (1984) *Kenny Loggins — I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man) (1984) *Phil Collins — I Don't Care Anymore (1982) *Queen — Radio Ga Ga (1984) *Robert Plant — Big Log (1983) *Simple Minds — All the Things She Said (1985) *The Small Faces — Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake (1968) *Steve Winwood — Higher Love (1986) *Stevie Nicks — I Can't Wait (1985) *The Alan Parsons Project — I Wouldn't Want To Be Like You (1977) *The Doobie Brothers — What a Fool Believes (1979) *The Cult — Rain (1985) *Steve Miller Band — Rock'n Me (1976) Эксклюзив версий PS4, Xbox One и PC *Creedence Clearwater Revival — Fortunate Son (1969) *Starship — We Built This City (1985) *Mountain — Mississippi Queen (1970) *Kenny Loggins - Danger Zone (1986) *Alannah Myles — Black Velvet (1989) *Pat Benatar — Shadows of the Night (1982) *Belinda Carlisle — Circle in the Sand (1987) *Kansas — Carry On Wayward Son (1976) *Boston — Peace Of Mind (1976) *Harry Chapin — Cat's In the Cradle (1974) *Survivor — Burning Heart (1986) *Humble Pie — 30 Days In the Hole (1972) *ZZ Top — Gimme All Your Lovin' (1983) *Yes — Roundabout (1972) *Broken English — Comin' On Strong (1987) Вырезанные песни В файлах игры GTA V trackID.gxt2 показывает, что на станцию планировалось добавить больше песен, но они не были включены в окончательную версию: (Вероятно, по причинам авторского права) *Cheap Trick — Surrender (1978) *Crowded House — It's Only Natural (1991) *Def Leppard — Hysteria (1987) *Golden Earring — Radar Love (1973) *Kenny Loggins — I'm Alright (1980) *Kenny Rogers & The First Edition — Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In) (1968) *Kiki Dee — Star (1981) *Michael McDonald — Blink of An Eye (1993) *Paul Weller — Round and Round (1992) *Ram Jam — Black Betty (1977) *Rare Earth — Get Ready (1969) *Robbie Dupree — Steal Away (1980) *Robert Lamm — Sleeping in the Middle of the Bed (Again) (1990) *Small Faces - Tin Soldier (1967) *Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel — Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me) (1975) *Stevie Nicks — Sable On Blond (1983) *The Cult — Lil' Devil (1987) *The Cult — Wild Flower (1987) *The Prime Movers — Strong As I Am (1985) Наряду с базой данных trackID.gtx2 в ранней сборке GTA V на dev PlayStation 3 было найдено больше песен: * AC/DC - Shot Down In Flames (1979) * Alanis Morissette - You Ought to Know (1995) * Alannah Myles - Black Velvet (1989) 22 * Billy Idol - Cradle of Love (1990) * Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young - Ohio (1970) * Eddie Murphy - Party All the Time (1985) * Eric Clapton - Cocaine (1977) * Fleetwood Mac - Songbird (1977) * Huey Lewis and the News - Hip to Be Square (1986) * Maria McKee - Show Me Heaven (1990) * Neil Young - Old Man (1972) * Olivia Newton-John - Physical (1981) * Robin Trower - I'm Out to Get You (1978) * Rufus & Chaka Khan - Ain't Nobody (1983) *Steve Miller Band — Take the Money and Run (1976) * The Cranberries - Linger (1993) Видео center|400 px См. также *K-DST — радиостанция классического рока в игре "Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas" *Liberty Rock Radio — радиостанция классического рока в игре Grand Theft Auto IV и эпизодах. en:Los Santos Rock Radio pl:Los Santos Rock Radio de:Los Santos Rock Radio es:Los Santos Rock Radio fr:Los Santos Rock Radio pt:Los Santos Rock Radio zh:Los Santos Rock Radio Категория:Радиостанции Категория:Радиостанции в GTA V